


Coming Out

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, bad word, cursing, harsh word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: Now Song Mino is 26 years old and he never blames his choice to play for the other team.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I got this muscle pain   
> I got this sudden mental breakdown   
> But i managed to make a new fanfiction   
> I want to buried myself on the bed  
> I don't want to wake up  
> But i remembered i still got bills to pay and Jinwoo still Pretty to look at /HEH 
> 
> I'm sorry for the wrong grammar here and there  
> and such a simple word and story  
> cuih i want to spit on myself /cry

"You fucker."  
"disgusting,"  
"Drag!"  
"Trash to the society!"  
"You unproductive human being!"   
"Go away. Don't come to me. Your gayness will spread to me. Ew."   
  
A 17 years old Song Mino stared at a bunch of people screaming and cursing at someone that looks petit and shivering in fear. The group of young guy -probably older than Mino around 4 years- even kicking the boy who wore glasses that they curse before.   
  
One of the guys realizing that a high schooler student Song Mino stared at them. "Come here." Mino pointed his finger to himself. He walked to the group of monstrous human in front of him. One of the guys hanging his arms to Mino's shoulder. "Have you ever seen a drag? This. This guy is gay. Such a trash!" said one of them. Mino stared at the little guy that got abuse. He's trembling in fear. He got humiliated.   
  
Mino standing straight. He shoves the guy's arms in his shoulder and helps the little guy. "You know what?" Mino helping the guy with his bag that thrown away. "You all look disgusting, humiliated this cute guy. So, I don't want to be a part of you, because from today onwards I'm gay!" Mino kicked the tallest guy balls and started to hit back when he feels a foot just landing on his back.   
  
Thursday, at 17 years old, Song Mino managed to hit 5 grown up man, helping a cute gay man and got slapped by his mom.   
  
Now Song Mino is 26 years old and he never blames his choice to play for the other team.   
  
Life doesn't come easily for him when he shouted that he played for other teams. His mom cried for a whole night, but the day after, his mom just chilling and said Dana will give him a cute grandchild and all the saves his mom had to Mino's wedding will go to Dana. Best mom ever. His friends one by one leaving him. Not to mention how the neighbor looked at him. So when he's graduated, he moves to the other region. Build his life there from zero to now.   
  
Having an interest in Art makes his life looks vibrant. All the people he works with don't mind his sexuality that sometimes there's a bunch of his fanboy that constantly saying love to him. With his brain, his taste in art, his creativity, and his looks, everyone seems agrees that God loves him so much.   
  
Song Mino, a great photographer and, mastermind of a bunch of exhibition, never once he feels ashamed with himself. He got a nice house. He got a cute cat. He got a stable job, and the happiest thing, he got a crush to a gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life.  
  
Kim Jinwoo.   
  
The man is like an angel. The first time Mino saw him, he got his heart stolen. Without waiting for any second, he rushes over to the guy. Asking his name, and would consider having a relationship with Mino. The sudden confession making the petit guy run away from Mino, but God said a different way. Jinwoo's office got assigned with Mino exhibition for 3 months and he's the one who should handle the relationship between the office and Mino.   
  
Mino without fail, trying to show Jinwoo his best. And the -unexpected- older guy can't help himself not too interested to the blonde guy. Even they aren't in a relationship, Mino making sure that he had 2 times a week to have dinner with Jinwoo.   
  
And here they are at their favorite local snack truck. It's not like Mino can't treat them a nice looking French or Italian restaurant, but he and Jinwoo had the same taste in loving tteobokki than that cuisine. And they can always get a Soju as a bonus from the uncle. Jinwoo too feels at ease when they comfortably have a chat and drinking soju until pass.   
  
"Hyung, isn't it times you gave an answer to me?"  
  
A soju got in the wrong tube. Jinwoo coughing so much while Mino busies asking for a tissue.   
  
"so sudden.. cough..." he swept his mouth with the tissue Mino gave. "First of all, I never saying I bat for other teams."   
  
Mino snorted and staring at Jinwoo. "I know it from the very first that you aren't interested in woman hyung."   
  
"I didn't say I like a man either." Jinwoo sighed.   
  
"So, you want to be Friend With Benefit? Wow... I'm surprised at you hyung." Mino got smacked in the head.   
  
"I got this traumatize from my young age..." He glanced at Mino. The younger guy ready to hear all the story, That's what makes Jinwoo feel at ease when he's with Mino. All the guy do just listening to his story without giving unnecessary comment about it. "I don't know if I'm normal, or BI, or gay at that time... it just I don't have any interest when my friends all gather together watching porn. When they called me, I refused them. So they started calling me gay from that day onward because of that... and I got bullied... and when the bullied went too far, someone saving me. I already told you that I have someone I got this interested before right? That's him. So, let's us just be a friend okay?" he chuckles remembering his bad old days but full of memories, and he's feeling sorry for all the effort Mino shows to him but it's fruitless for him. He told Mino over and over, but he seems ignorant about it. Maybe after this, he could say goodbye for his heart to Jinwoo and just be buddies.  
  
"You should kick their balls!" Mino clicked his teeth. More than a fact that Jinwoo can't be with him, knowing that Jinwoo had gone through all that because of a misunderstanding is making him angry.   
  
"Hahaha. I wish too. But that guy did for to me."   
  
"oho?"   
  
"There's a day when the bullied got harsh. They even curse me on the side of the road. And that kid... this chubby high schooler who just passing around, came and kick one of their balls. I got shocked but started to think they deserve that. Hahaha. You should look at their faces when a younger guy beat them up. It's so hila-- what's wrong Mino-ya?" He didn't expect Mino would staring at him with his eyes opened wide. Shocked. He thinks Mino would laughing hard.   
  
"Hyung..." Mino tapped Jinwoo's shoulder. "You look totally different from back then..."   
  
"I'm sorry?" He didn't quite catch what Mino means.   
  
"For all my life, I never believe in fate... But, I think we meant to be together."   
  
"Ha??"   
  
" _You all look disgusting, humiliated this cute guy. So, I don't want to be a part of you, because from today onwards I'm gay_!"  
  
Jinwoo immediately standing from his seat, and hissed "Fuck..." he's cursing.  
  
"You remember?"   
  
"That line got stuck in my head for years. The pain being bullied and the shame getting call cute makes me angry. You shit!" He smacked Mino's back with his palm. So, before he knows, Mino already messes with his mind.   
  
"Aw... aw... but seriously, I'm becoming gay because of you. So you should take responsibility!" He grabs Jinwoo's hand and locking their fingers together.   
  
Jinwoo takes a seat again and buried his face with his palm. "why did I get this shit..." Mino laughing seeing Jinwoo's ear reddened.   
  
"and?" Mino resting his head on top of his hand while his eyes staring brightly at the flushes Jinwoo. "Isn't the one who you got interested is in front of you, asking you out right now?" Said him teasing.   
  
Jinwoo can't take the pudency. He gets up and ran away.   
  
"Eh. Hyuuungg!!!" he took out several bills and put in on top of the table. Running towards Jinwoo. Bless him with his long leg, he managed to grabs Jinwoo hand.   
  
"No no no don't look at me. Let me drowned in my sorrow right now!!"   
  
Mino can't help himself not to laugh.   
  
_'so cute'_   
  
Jinwoo on the other hand, feeling ashamed. The guy who constantly asking his out is none other a guy he got his heart thump from the first time. He feels stupid. All the feeling he got suddenly arise. His mind can't handle it. And not to mention the way Mino react about it make his heart burst.   
  
"Hyung." He pulls Jinwoo's hand, makes the other guy pulled back to Mino's. Mino cupping Jinwoo's cheek with both his palm. Staring directly to Jinwoo's eyes. He can see how red Jinwoo face right now. His eyes tearing.   
  
"What should I do... I feel so eerie... knowing I ruined your future..." He can't help thinking it's his fault that Mino becomes gay when he's not gay too at that moment. It's because of how weak he is that dragged Mino to this fucked up situation. Mino could become a bright husband with a cute wife and child. His mom would be delighted seeing his grandchild as cute as Mino. But it got tattered because of his mistake.   
  
"I told you already. Take responsibility." Jinwoo with his tearing eyes still manages to smiles at the joke. Or, the actual proposing.   
  
"Should I?"   
  
"You should!"   
  
The very reason he always rejected Mino is because of the high school student. But when it turned out the guy himself is him.   
  
"Aaaaaa..." Jinwoo settled down at the road. Buried his face to his thigh. He's so embarrassed. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what-  
  
"Don't you wanna be mine?"   
  
Jinwoo raised his face, staring at the smiling Mino that covering his hand to Jinwoo.   
  
_'This dorks!'_   
  
"I want you."

 

-e n d-


End file.
